Total Drama Attack Of The Island
by DARKWOLF180
Summary: Season 5. 12 new contestants are going back to the island and don't worry chris now jail free will be there. who will be the first one eliminted, who will eat chefs food, and who will win TOTAL DRAMA ATTACK OF THE ISLAND.
1. Meet The Campers Part:1

Meet the campers part 1

Hi guys so I have the first chapter, but its not really a real chapter, its a chapter where you guys can meet the characters oh by the way don't forget to review the story and to check out my other story. WOLFY OUT! Enjoy.

Episode 1: Meet the campers part 1!:)

Chris is standing on the docks which was rebuilt.

Chris: "Hello, viewers and welcome to Total Drama Attack Of The Island. Last season you met 13 new contestants as they battled it out for one million dollars, but at the end it was lighting who was the winner. We were going to bring them all back for another season, but Courtney's lawyers found a loop hole and now we can't bring them back. So were bringing in 12 new campers to compete. As always I'll be your host and we also brought back Chef, say hi Chef."

Chef: "Why do I have to be here and cook for those little good for nothing kids."

Chris: " consider this payback for, BLOWING ME UP!"

Chef then chuckles as he remembered how he blow up Chris.

Chris: "anyways tune in soon for...Total Drama Attack Of The Island!"

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris: "welcome back, before the break we mentioned 12 new victims wait I mean campers and here they are"

At that very moment a boat arrived and a tall boy stepped out.

The boy also had sandy blonde hair that was all messy. He was wearing a bright neon green shirt and dark blue straight legged jeans. The boy was tall but he had a normal build and he was skinny. He had white shin and you can tell.

Chris: "Kyle, whats up dude."

Kyle: "shut it, chris."

Chris: "what did I do."

Kyle: "you talked, that's what you did"

Chris: "just go the end of the dock."

Kyle: "make me."

Chris: "oh, chef."

Kyle: "Okay I'll go man."

Kyle then proceeded to the end of the dock and on that very moment another boat arrived.

A average sized girl then stepped out.

The girl had light brown hair that reached her neck and she had light blue eye's. She was wearing black and purple shoes and light blue skinny jeans. She was also wearing a purple t-shirt. Her skin color was white.

Chris: "Sara, glad you can make it."

Sara: "thanks and its a pleasure to be here and whats that on your head, oh wait it's just your face."

Chris annoyed: "just go to the end of the dock."

Sara then went to the end of the dock went next to Kyle.

Sara: "sup."

Kyle just looked at her angrily and then looked at the dock as another boat arrived.

A pale girl stepped out.

She was skinny and had black eye's. She also had dark red hair with vertical streaks about two inches apart and wide. She also had a black beanie with a grey stripe around the side. She was wearing a grey short sleeved t-shirt with a black rose design and black sleeves. She had dark jeans and black high tops.

A thin black jacket and she wearing silver stud earrings.

Chris: "our quiet writer is here, Arianna welcome."

Arianna: "Hi."

Arianna then went with the other campers.

Sara: "hey."

Arianna: "hello."

Sara: "so your a writer, that's cool."

Arianna: "thanks."

at that very moment a boat arrived.

A boy stepped out and he was as pale as a ghost.

The boy was very thin and wiry. He had brown hair that was short. He had piercing blue eye's and was wearing a white dress shirt and a black jacket. He had grey sweat pants on and brown skate shoe's and a black boe-tie.

Chris: "Slick, whats up dude."

Slick: "well there's a cloud up there and some birds."

The campers, chef, and chris just look at him.

Chris: "anyway go stand next to the campers."

Slick did so.

Another boat arrived and a boy stepped out.

The boy was kinda tan and skinny but an the same time kinda fat. The boy had brown eye's and short black hair. He was wearing white shoes and light brown shorts. He also had a red shirt with a design of a creeper(minecraft, anyone).

Chris "Ethan, happy to be here."

Ethan screamed: "Yeah."

Chris: "good now go stand next to the other campers."

Ethan: " but, their so far away."

Chris annoyed: "just go."

Ethan then lazily walked next to the campers.

Chris: " Guys' im sorry to say this but this ends part 1, anyways see you next time on...

Ethan: "TOTAL."

Sara: "DRAMA."

Arianna: "ATTACK."

Kyle annoyed: "OF."

Slick: "THE."

Chris: "ISLAND."

well that's part 1 and the next part you guys met the rest of the campers.

Review on what you think about the chapter and don't forget me.


	2. Meet The Campers Part:2

Oh yeah I don't own total drama island or whatever, fresh tv does(lucky bastards)

Hi guys I'm happy to say this is part 2 of meet the campers, so keep on reading to meet the rest of the campers and check out my page.

Meet The Campers Part:2

Chris: "hello and welcome back I know you guys are eager to meet the rest of the campers."

Kyle: "yeah they were soooo eager." sarcasm in his voice.

Chris angry: "SHUT UP."

Kyle then shuts up.

At that moment a boat arrived and a girl stepped out.

The girl was skinny and was tan. She had golden blond hair that reached her neck. She was wearing a white camisole under a knit tan-colored cardigan with long sleeves, form-fitting dark jeans and lace-up wedged ankle boots that match the color of her cardigan.

Chris: "Chanel, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa."

Chanel says fast: "cool to be here, hey aren't you Chris and isn't that chef, hi Chef, oh look a bird.

Everyone just stares at her.

Chanel: "what."

Kyle: "weirdo."

Chris: "anyway, go stand next to the campers."

Chanel: "okay."

she then starts walks over to sara.

Sara: "hi."

Chanel: "oh hi, how are you, my name is Chanel, whats yours."

Sara: "well my name is Sara for stater and I'm fine, nice to meet you."

another boat then arrives and a pale boy steps out.

The boy had black spiky hair and his eye's were green. He was wearing a dark green vest with a ying yang symbol on his shoulders. He was also wearing black sweat pants and black slippers.

Chris: "Shika, welcome."

Shika just yawns and says: "thanks."

Shika then goes where the campers are and falls asleep.

Another boat then arrives and a girl steps out.

The girl was kinda short and skinny. She was wearing a white tank top with a red and white plaid shirt overtop. She was also wearing blue skinny jeans, and brown cowboy boots. She was wearing a light brown cowboy hat.

Ethan: "wow, she's kinda hot."

Chris: "if it isn't our red neck farmer, Kyra welcome."

Kyra: "I am not a "red neck" just cause of the south does not make me a red neck."

Chris: "oh yes it does, anyway go to the end of the dock."

Kyra decides to go and stands next Ethan.

Ethan nervously says: "hi."

Kyra looks at him and smiles.

Another boat arrives and this time to people get out.

One is a girl and another one is boy.

The girl had a slim figure and was tan. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and had one streak of purple in her hair. Her eye's were bright blue. She had a white band shirt that says "blood on the dance floor" and she had blue jean shorts. She had black vans on.

The boy was white and had Grey eye's. He had black hair that reaches his hair and ears. He is wearing a red t-shirt and is wearing blue pants. He has blue vans on.

Chris: "Lexi and Nathan, glad you guys could make it."

Lexi: "thanks."

Nathan: "well thanks for accepting us."

Slick shyly says: "I'm sorry to say this but why were they on the same boat."

Chris: "because, they lived in the same neighborhood.

Slick: "oh."

both Lexi and Nathan went to stand at the end of the dock talking about music and school.

At that very moment a boat arrived and a girl stepped out.

The girl was pale,(wow, we got a lot of pale people, hope their not vampires.) she was a bit short.

She was wearing a beige sweater that droops past her shoulder. She also was wearing blue jeans and red sneakers.

Chris: "Juna, whats up."

Juna: " hi Chris, and I'm happy I can be here."

Chris: "cool, now go stand at the end of the dock."

Juna proceeded to go to the dock and went to stand next to Lexi.

Juna: "cool shirt."

Lexi: "thanks."

The final boat then arrived and a boy stepped out and everyone stared at him.

The boy had a medium build similar to Trent from last season but, he was skinner and was muscular.

He was wearing black ninja robes, black ninja pants, and black sneakers. The only part you can really see was his face and his hands.

Chris: "Hanzo, glad you could make it."

Hanzo just nodded and went to the end of the dock.

Chris: "so that was everyone and don't miss next part when these guys compete in their first challenge and don't worry it will be the best challenge I have I ever thought of."

so don't miss the next chapter you gotta to see it to believe it. And the teams will be announced also.

WOLFY OUT.


	3. Teams

I'm sorry to say this but I don't own the Total Drama series(sadly), Fresh Tv does.

Chris: "welcome back last time we introduce the camper, so now we'll show them around the camp. okay guys follow me to the mess hall."

the campers proceeded to follow Chris to the mess hall.

Chris: "this is where you guys are going to eat."

Kyle: "no duh."

Chris annoyed: "just shut up, anyways follow me again."

Chris then leads them outside and next to a outhouse.

Chris: "this is were you guys can tell the viewers any secrets or just talk."

**Confessionals **

**CHANEL: "so this is Camp Wawanakwa, cool."**

**SARA: "so what do I feel being here, I feel awesome, I hope I can make some new friends.**

**JUNA: "I've been thinking on who should I make an alliances with and I think Sara and Kyra might be the one I've been looking for. There be easy to trick."**

**NATHAN: "hi mom and wish me good luck."**

**KYLE: "I'm I happy to be here, hell no, but I had I no choice, stupid parents, anyways I'm stuck here with a bunch of weirdos."**

**ETHAN: "you know Kyra seems pretty hot."**

**ARIANNA IS SHOWN WRITING ON A NOTEBOOK SHE LOOKS UP ANDS SAYS: "hi."**

**SLICK: "there are lots of people here, I hope some can be my friends."**

**KYRA: "this place is a lot different from our farm back home."**

**LEXI: "why do I have a bad feeling about the challenge."**

**SHIKA IS SHOWN SLEEPING IN THE CONFESSIONAL.**

**HANZO IS JUST LOOKING AT THE CAMARA. **

**END OF CONFESSIONALS.**

Chris: "now that everyone is done, I will now announce the teams."

"Nathan!"

"Sara!"

"Hanzo!"

"Juna!"

"Kyra!"

"Ethan!"

Chris: "you guys will be known as TEAM Galaxy!"

Nathan and Ethan: "all right!"

Hanzo just nodded.

Chris: "all right the rest of you."

"Chanel!"

"Slick!"

"Shika!"

"Lexi!"

"Arianna!"

Lexi: "cool were on the same team."

"Kyle!"

Chris: "you guys will be known as TEAM WOLVES!"

Chef: "wow, how original."

Chris: "you try to think of something Chef, oh by the way campers next to me are your freshly repaired cabins."

Kyle: "at least you fixed the cabins."

Chris: "ya I was in a happy mood ,okay the left one is galaxy and the right one is wolves, get your stuff in their and meet me in 5 minutes."

**WOLVES CABIN(BOY SIDE)**

Slick: "cool cabin." he said as he entered the cabin.

Slick: "so Shika." he was saying before he realized Shika was sleeping.

Kyle: "i call top bunk, nerds."

Slick: "that was rude."

Kyle: "who cares."

**GALAXY CABIN(BOY SIDE)**

Nathan: "I call bottom bunk."

Hanzo just pointed at the top bunk.

Ethan: "so Nathan what do you think Chris will make us do."

Nathan: "don't know."

Ethan: "what about you Hanzo."

Hanzo just shrugged.

**WOLVES CABIN(GIRLS SIDE)**

Arianna: "I'll sleep on the top bunk."

Lexi: "Cool."

Chanel: "I guess thats all right."

Lexi: "so, what do you think of our team name Arianna."

Arianna: "it's okay I guess."

Chanel: "well Chris could have been more original, come on our team name is Wolves."

Lexi: "it could be worse."

**GALAXY CABIN(GIRLS SIDE)**

Juna: "you guys can have any bunk."

Sara: "thanks a lot."

Kyra: "why aren't you nice."

Chris: "attention campers report to the mess hall."

Juna: "what do you think he'll make us do."

Sara: "nothing too hard, I hope."

Kyra: "dang it you just jinxed it, my pa said if you jinxed something it will be twice as hard and now it's going to be hard."

Sara: "don't worry its the first challenge it has to easy."

**At the mess hall **

Sara: "looks like I was wrong."

Kyra: "told you."

Ethan: "oh crap."

Hanzo: "shit"(he can talk, that's amazing.)

Chris: "hello campers and welcome to the first challenge."

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Juna: "and let the drama begin."**

**Arianna: "were screwed."**

**Kyle: "is he trying to get us kill."**

**Chris: "not really."  
**

**Chef: "Chris went too far."**

**Shika is again sleeping.**

okay what is this mystery challenge, will any one win and who will be eliminated.

Till next time review and vote on my pole on you think should win.


	4. Halloween

I don't the own total drama series, Fresh TV does.

Chris: "last time on total drama attack of the island, the contestants meet for the first time, some of them talked, while others bonded. i told the campers to meet me the mess hall and they were shocked to see the challenge I prepared for them, who will win and who will be the first camper to be voted this in this very special episode of Total Drama Attack Of The Island!

(theme song)

in front of all the campers was one person. This person is a complete monster. Killing without remorse. If you look up evil in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of him. He was wearing a white ghostly mask and was holding a knife in his hand. If you still don't know who I'm talking about then I'll' tell you. This monsters name is Michael Myers.

Chris: "i would like all of you to meet my old friend."

Nathan: "your kidding right."

Chris: "i might be, but at the same time I might not be, anyways today challenge is something I call hide or die. The game is very simple, all you have to do is hide from Michael. You all got that.

All the campers nodded their head, some scared, and Hanzo was just staring at Michael and Michael was staring at Hanzo.

Arianna screamed: "this is crazy."

Chris: "don't worry I told him just to bring you back here and also I forgot to tell you once he gets you and takes you here you are officially out. The last person standing will win the challenge for their team. The losing team will have to eliminate someone."

Lexi: "so when does the game start."

Chris: "right now."

Michael then grabbed Lexi, and the campers run away screaming.

Lexi screamed: "let me go." but it was to no avail and he tied her up and walked out of the mess hall, looking for his next camper.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Ethan: "this is crazy, he can't be real." as Ethan finished this sentenced a hand broke through the door and grabbed Ethan.**

**Kyra: "what happened to the door."**

**Shika is shown sleeping in the confessional again, he wakes up, but just in time for a hand to grab him and pull him out.**

**In The Forest.**

Nathan, Sara, and Juna are running.

Juna: "guys I think we ran enough."

Sara: "do you think that was really Michael Myers."

Nathan: "i don't know."

Juna: "we should be safe here." as she said that sentence, Michael suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her as Nathan and Sara ran away.

Unknown to Michael and everyone else, Hanzo was watching from a top of a tree.

**In another section of the forest.**

Kyle was walking by himself.

Kyle: "stupid chris and his challenge."

then out of nowhere Michael appeared in front of Kyle.

Kyle sarcasm says: "oh I'm so scared."

Michael didn't say anything.

Kyle: "you can quit the act I know your a fake."

Michael again didn't say anything again, he just got a needle out of his pocket and stabbed Kyle, and then injected a blue fluid into Kyle, Knocking him out.

**In Team Galaxys cabin(girl side.)**

Under one of the beds was Kyra hiding, when suddenly the door open. Kyra was scared Michael was going to get her, when suddenly she heard a boys voice. "Is someone in here." the voice sounded scared. Kyra suddenly said "under here." she got up and realized the boy was Slick.

Slick: "is it okay, if a hide here."

Kyra: "Sure, but aren't we in different teams.'

Slick: "I think."

Suddenly the door slammed open again and Michael was standing there.

Kyra: "were died."

**Next to the docks.**

After running for 12 minutes Sara and Nathan found Arianna hiding under the docks, and decided to join her.

Sara: "do you think Michael will find us."

To answer her question, Michael grabbed Sara, Nathan, and Arianna before they even had a chance to escape.

Arianna mad: "YES."

**In the mess hall.**

Chris: "Good work Michael, just two campers left."

Micheal just nodded.

Nathan: "How long do we have to be here Chris."

Yeah Said the other campers.

Chris: "Until Michael catches at least Chanel or Hanzo."

suddenly the door open standing there was Chanel and Hanzo.

Chanel: "guess who."

Chris: "oh look our victims, Michael if you can."

Micheal then proceeded to get one of the two. But before he can he is hit in the head by Hanzo.

Hanzo then punched Michael again, but Michael was quicker and got Hanzo hands and throw him to the table. Hanzo got up and tried to hit Michael again, but Michael was too fast again. Michael got a needle out of his pocket and was going to stab Hanzo. He went up to Hanzo looking at him before he tried to stab Hanzo But before he can he is hit by a chair. Michael looks around and see's Chanel holding a chair.

Chanel nervously says: "would you believe me if I told you I saw a fly on your shirt."

Michael grabbed her and got the needle and injected a blue fluid into her.

Chanel: " I don't feel so good." before she falls to the floor alseep.

Sara: "is she going to be alright."

Ethan: "he injected Kyle with that stuff and Kyle is alright."

Sara and Ethan look at Kyle and see's he still knocked out."

Chris: "Okay guys it's over, Hanzo has won the challenge

Cheering came from Team Galaxy, while Team Wolves just groaned.

Chris: "Team Wolves I'll meet you at the bonfire ceremony."

So that was the mystery challenge hoped you guys liked it and I know it was short.

Review or Pm so you guys can tell me who to vote off. So you next time on total drama

attack of the island.


	5. The Bonfire Pit

**I don't own the total drama series, Fresh TV does.**

**At the bonfire ceremony.**

All of Team Wolves was sitting around the bonfire ceremony area, all of which had cast there votes already.

Chris: "Team Wolves, welcome to the bonfire ceremony. I bet you all are notice I have a tray with me. On the tray are 5 marshmallows and there is only 6 of you. So that means one of you will not receive a marshmallow. That person will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers and can never EVER come back."

Kyle: "Yeah just like Izzy and Eva.:

Chris: "shut up Kyle, anyways the first marshmallow goes to Lexi."

Chris then passed the marshmallow to Lexi

Lexi: "YA."

Chris: "Slick."

Slick just nodded.

Chris: "Arianna."

Arianna: "cool."

Chris: "Kyle, Chanel, and Shika, you each received one or more vote.

Chanel: "WHAT."

Chris: "don't worry your safe, for now, anyways there is only one marshmallow left."

Chris then looked at kyle.

Chris: "Kyle, the reason why your here is because everyone basically hates your guts.

Chris then looks at Shika who look like he was about to go to sleep.

Chris: "and Shika you went to sleep allowing Michael to get you.

Kyle: "loser."

Arianna: "Hey leave him alone Kyle."

Chris: "Shika... Kyle... this is the final marshmallow."

Chris then looks at both them, Shika nervous while Kyle was just grinning to him self

Chris: "the final marshmallow goes to"

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Chris: "Kyle."

Kyle: "I knew it."

Chris: "Shika, it's time for you to walk the dock of shame.'

Chris then looks at Shika and notices he's asleep.

Chris: "oh Chef, can you take Shika to the boat of losers."

Chef: "i guess I have no choice, do I."

Chris: "yeah you don't have a choice."

Chef mutters to himself about Chris and picks up Shika and places him on the boat of losers, and it speeds away to the playa de losers.

**CONFESSIONALS**

**Kyle: "one down, 10 more to go."**

**Chanel: "Kyle might have been a major jerk, but I voted for Shika because I felt Shika should be eliminated."**

**Arianna: "i wish Kyle would have been eliminated."**

**Slick: "happy to still be here, but sadly I had to vote out Shika."**

**Lexi: "poor Shika."**

So that all for now, see you next week or not.

Review or Pm me for a challenge idea and I might accept it.


	6. Dodge-ball

**I don't****own the total drama series, Fresh TV does.**

**Chris is shown standing on the dock.**

Chris: "last time on Total Drama Attack Of The Island, the campers were forced to hide from my little friend Michael Myers. Ultimately it was Hanzo who won, winning it for his team. and at the bonfire ceremony it was Shika who was the first camper to be set home. The tension are getting higher. What challenge will the campers forced to do today and most importantly who will the second camper to go. All this and more on todays episode of Total Drama Attack Of The Island."

**(Theme Song Plays.)**

**At the mess hall.**

Ethan: "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Kyra: "you could."

Ethan: "no Kyra I was just kidding."

At that very moment Chris arrived with a big smile on his face.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Kyle: "Chris is happy I don't like it."**

**Nathan: "im so hungry, Chef food is uneatable."**

**Chanel: "why do I have a feeling that Chris is up to something."**

**END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Chris: "hello campers , I know some of you are wondering what today's challenge is going be."

All of the campers nodded.

Chris: 'well follow me to the next challenge to find out."

the campers followed Chris until he stopped at a very familiar building.

Chris: "Okay campers I hope some of you remember what this is, and if you can't remember then this is the building we used in the first season for...(wait for it.)...Dodge-ball.

Some of the campers cheered while others simple groaned.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Juna: "this might be a problem but if my team listens to everything I say then we might just win."**

**Hanzo just stares at the camara before smiling.**

**Ethan: "why did it have to be dodge-ball."**

**Chanel: "oh hells no, i hate Dodge-ball."**

**Sara: "oh hell yes, i love Dodge-ball."**

**Nathan sarcastically says: "wow Dodge-ball, how original."**

**Kyra: "why do i have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to me."and is she finishes that statement the door opens and she's hit by a Dodge-ball in the face.**

**Kyle is shown with a Dodge-ball in his hand: "did you see Kyra face when i throw that ball at her." he then chuckles "oh how i love Dodge-ball."  
**

**Arianna: dodge-ball Really? I mean, I love dodgeball but... I dislike playing it. It brings out a...side of me. I get really really really competitive. I don't want to play. Do I have to? I have to don't I? Ohhhh mannnn.**

**END OF CONFESSIONAL**

So who will win and who will lose find out next time.

And don't forget to review and pm me for for more info on today's challenge.

And check out my other story I just wrote okay. don't worry i'll update today to make this longer and include the challenge till i reach 1000 words or 800 words and I'm also gonna have a aftermath section every two eliminations.

Black ops 2 is gonna be released Tuesday(YES!) and my Other story Champions Destiny is gonna be updated by Friday i hope.


	7. Who Would Have Thought

**I don't own the total drama series, Fresh Tv does(SAD FACE.)**

**Also a special message from my dog.**

**Dog: "wolf." that is all enjoy the story and check out my other stories.**

**(Theme Song Plays.)**

Chris: "okay here are the rules, if someone hits you with a ball then you are out, but if you catch the ball then the thrower is out okay. Oh by the way there is only one round so make it count. Campers get in your positions.

All the campers got in there positions.

Chris: "okay ready..set …...GO!"

**Confessional**

**KYLE: "it's on."**

**ETHAN: "it's time for another win for Team Galaxy."**

**End Of Confessional.**

Ethan: "bring it." he then throw the ball at Kyle, but Kyle simply got the ball without much effort.

Kyle: "you throw like a girl." he then laughs before he is hit in the groin by a dodge ball.

Everyone: "thats got to hurt."

Kyra smiling: "that was a nice shot wasn't It Ethan." Ethan looks at her and smiles.

Chris: "okay Kyle and Ethan your both out."

Ethan and Kyle then go to sit down on one of the benches next to Chris.

Nathan: "wow." as he finishes that word he is hit by a dodge ball.

Arianna: "pay attention next time okay."

**Confessional**

**Nathan: "Arianna can sure hit hard."**

**Arianna: "this is why I don't play Dodge-ball, I can get a little bit crazy."**

**Ethan: "wow."**

**End Of Confessional.**

Chris: "your out Nathan."

Arianna then tried to get another dodge ball but before she can a dodge ball almost hits her face, Arianna then looks to see Hanzo there. She grabs a dodge ball that is on the floor and Hanzo does the same. The two lock eye's for a brief second then both throw the ball at each other. The balls both collide and hit Sarah and Lexi instead and they both fall on ground

Sarah: "what the hell." she picks herself off the floor

Chanel: "well im gonna feel that in the morning."

Chris: "Sarah and Chanel your both out and only 6 campers remain."

Hanzo and Arianna look at each other and both dived for a ball, and got the ball and they were both ready to throw the ball when suddenly they are both hit by a dodge ball. They turn to see Lexi and Juna.

Chris: " make that 4 campers." as he finishes that Slick is hit by a dodge ball in the face by Kyra. "make that 3 now.

Nathan: "were gonna win."

Lexi: "not so fast." she then throws the ball at Kyra. It hits Kyra and then hits the wall. It then bounces off the wall hitting Juna.

Everyone is just staring, there month open.

Lexi: "what."

Chris: "Who would have thought, it's over, Lexi has won the challenge." he then turns to Team Galaxy. "i'll see you guys later in the bonfire pit."

**at Team Galaxys cabin(boy side) all of team Galaxy is there.**

Juna: "so who should we vote off."

nobody says anything.

Juna:"okay then i say we should vote off Ethan since he was the first to get hit."

Ethan: "what about you."

Juna: "what about me."

Ethan: "you were one of the last person out there, you could of won this for us.

Kyra: "guys shut up, fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere."

Sarah: "she does have a point."

Nathan: "yeah lets not talk about this right now, lets just decide randomly."

Ethan and Juna: "Okay then."

Nathan: "so have anything to say Hanzo."

Everyone then looks at Hanzo.

Hanzo: "...No..."

Nathan: "okay then."

**Confessional.**

**Ethan: "im voting for juna."**

**Juna: "you can clearly tell im gonna vote for Ethan."**

**Hanzo: "...Juna..."**

**Nathan: "Juna did make some good points."**

**Kyra: "i think i'll vote for Juna."**

**Sarah "Ethan i guess."**

**End Of Confessional.**

**At the bonfire pit.**

all of Team Galaxy was sitting around the bonfire, all of which had cast there votes. suddenly Chris appeared.

Chris: "Team Galaxy, welcome to the bonfire pit, where one of you might be eliminated. by now you have noticed i have only 5 Marshmallows with me. one of you will not receive a Marshmallow. and therefore will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of loser and can never Ever came back to the island."

Kyra: yeah, just like Owen and Courtney."

Chris stares angrily at Kyra before saying: "the first Marshmallow goes to Kyra." throwing her the Marshmallow.

Kyra: "Yeah."

Chris: "Nathan."

Nathan: "thats cool."

Chris: "Sarah."

Sarah: "hell yeah."

Chris: "Hanzo."

Hanzo: "...ok..."

Chris then looked at Juna and then at Ethan, both were nervous.

Chris: "this is the final Marshmallow, and it goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris: "me."

Everyone: "what."

Chris: don't worry nobody is eliminated, it was a reward challenge."

Juna: "what did the other Team get."

**In the mess hall.**

most of Team Wolves was partying, playing games, and eating real food(no offence Chef.). everyone was having a good time, even Kyle was happy and kinda of being nice.

**Back at the bonfire pit.**

Chris: "So yeah see you next time where drama is sure to happen. Review please. And im gonna introduce a new intern and be sure to check out DARKWOLF180's other stories. the aftermath is coming so be prepaid for loads of crazy things"


	8. Rest and Alliances

**I don't own the Total Drama Series, Fresh Tv does.(WHY!)**

**I introduce a new intern and the campers get a day off, or do they(they do get a day off.)**

**oh by the way i just hit the 6000 mark and im damn happy, also remember to check out my other stories. BYE and happy Thanksgiving.**

Chris is shown standing on the dock, on the phone.

Chris: "but boss, why do I have to give them a day off.." he stops talking and notices the camera. "gotta go and I'll give them a day off." saying the last part angry. He then looks at the camera and he smile's.

"hello viewers and welcome, last time on total drama attack of the island we played dodge-ball with the campers. There were some cool moments, and some not cool moments. In the end it was Team Wolves that won. Luckily it was an reward challenge so no one was eliminated. You might have been wonder who was talking on the phone with. I was talking with my boss, he wants me to give the campers a day off. So i decided to give the campers a day off."

A voice: "you didn't decide the boss threatened to fire you if you didn't."

Chris: "oh look are intern is here, say hi William."

William was skinny, had blue eye's, black short hair, was tanned, and was 5"9. he was wearing a plain black t-shirt with the name of some rock band. He had blue slightly ripped jeans. And he had blue sneakers. he had a diamond earring in both his ears

William: "fine, hi but Chris remember this I'm only here cause i need the money okay."

Chris: "okay go get me coffee."

William mumbled something and went to get the coffee.

Chris: "so what will happen this time on...Total Drama Attack Of The Island!

William then came back and gives Chris the coffee.

Chris: "thanks, now get out of my way your blocking my spotlight."

**(Theme Song Plays.)**

**in the mess hall.**

Both of the teams were there eating(or what I call it, suffering.) when Chanel suddenly stopped eating.

Chanel: "can you believe it."

Slick: "not really it has to be a trick, he wouldn't just give us a day off without a catch."

Hanzo nodded.

Kyle: "i agree with shrimp."

Nathan: "we should be glad we don't have to do anything."

Kyra: "he's right."

Sarah: "i got an idea how about we play dodge-ball.'

Everyone but Sarah: "NO!"

Sarah: "i was just giving out ideas."

**Confessional.**

**Sarah: "i really want to play Dodge-ball, but noooo nobody else wants to play."**

**Juna: "i think it's time to trick someone into joining and alliance with me, and i think Kyra might make a good person to trick." she then laughs until she swallows a fly by accident."**

**Nathan: "im so happy Chris gived us a day off."**

**End Of Confessional.**

Juna: "hey Kyra can i talk to you outside."

Kyra: "sure."

**outside the mess hall**

Kyra: "so what did you want to talk about."

Juna: "well i wondering if you wan't to join in my alliance."

Kyra: "an alliance."

Juna: "yeah, an alliance is something that will help you make it to the finales with me."

Kyra: "wow I don't know."

Juna: "if you want I'll let Ethan join us."

Kyra: "well in that case, Yes."

Juna: "cool, now lets go back so they don't get suspicious."

Kyra: "okay."

**Confeesional**

**Juna: "that was as easy as taking candy from a baby."**

**Kyra: "i hope i did a good thing joining the alliance."**

**End Of Confessional.**

**back at the mess hall.**

Ethan: "hey Juna what did you talk to Kyra about."

Juna: "girl things."

Ethan: "O-Kay."

the campers continued to talk until it started getting dark. they then all went back to their cabins.

**Galaxy Cabin(Boy Side)**

everyone in the cabin was asleep, all except Nathan. he was finally going to sleep. he closed his eye's, but soon something covered his month and ducked taped month. he blacked out, but not before seeing Chef and Chris.

**10 hours later.**

Nathan woke up. he looked around he couldn't move. he started to scream for help. soon he heard the voices of all the other campers around him. suddenly the lights turned on. they were strapped on to a chair in a circle like a carousel. the carousel was spinning. In front of them was a platform where Chris was standing on, grinning.

Chris: "hello campers and welcome to your next challenge."

Oh cliffhanger, i don't want to spoil it but it has something to the with one of Chris's challenge. REVIEW. oh by the way they were a wake at 2Pm(heavy sleepers, aren't they.) and went to sleep at 10Pm. they woke up in the thing at 8Am


	9. Saw Part:1

**I don't own the Total Drama Series, Fresh Tv does.(WHY!)**

**Remember to review and party.**

**(Theme Song Plays.)**

Slick: "what the hell."

Kyle: "where are we."

Chris: "it's good to see that you all woke up."

Kyra: "what is this."

Nathan: "i think I know what is it." he's thoughts were conformed when he saw a shotgun in front of him while turning. "it this challenge by anyway related to Saw." Chris smiled.

Chris: "ah Nathan you really smart, anyways campers I want to play I game, Chef pull the lever."

Chef who was standing next to Chris smiled and went to a lever and pulled it. Suddenly the carousel started spinning faster but then it stopped. The shotgun landed at Slick. It started to go up until it was pointed at Slick's face.

Slick: "oh god, please don't." he looked like he was about to cry.

Suddenly the shotgun fired but nothing came out,.

Chris: "do you really think I'm that evil. Everyone nodded.

Chris: "anyways, William release them."

William appeared out of nowhere and released the campers from the carousel.

Chanel: "can you explain to us what today's challenge is."

Juna: "yeah."

Chris grinned: "today's challenge is to build an original saw trap."

Hanzo: "that's all."

Sarah: "what don't we need parts."

Chris: "i was getting to that, follow me."

The campers followed Chris out of the room, while William and Chef just stood there.

William: "what do we do."

Chef just shrugged: "want to play poker."

William: "sure why not."

**Outside.**

Ethan: "that's a lot of stuff." he was staring at a pile of parts and scrapes.

Lexi: "wow."

Chris: "campers this is how the game goes you each have 30 minuets to find parts and build a trap.

Arianna: "that's not to hard."

Chris: "oh yeah I forgot to tell you the trap must work and there is some traps hidden inside the pile."

Arianna: "never mind."

Chris: "Ready...set...GO!"

Both teams then ran to the pile and got anything that looked useful.

Part 1. see you next time and check out my other stories and review.

Oh by the way you can submit an idea for a trap for your team, because it's gonna to be hard coming up with original Saw traps. sorry for this chapter being so short. i'll make the next chapter  
bigger. and send in any problems if you see one, i'll fix it.  
and don't forget to vote on my poll.


	10. Saw Part:2

I** don't own the total drama series, fresh tv does**

**Part:2 people and check out Total Drama Mashup, it needs more people, so get to work.**

**Also has anyone heard the new song for Tranzit(ZOMBIES:call of duty black ops 2)  
it's called Carrion check it out. Also if you want me to tell people to check out your**

**story Pm or Review and i'll put your story name in my story.**

**Also there is an Easter egg in the story.**

**Review or else. Vote on the poll. Check out my other stories(i need more reviews for my other stories.) BYE.**

**(theme song plays)**

**Team Galaxy**

Juna: "okay this is what I think we should build, a coffin with nails. But the coffin is in half and it will slowly try to connect with the other side and when it connects the spikes will skewer the person, but since this is a Saw trap, we also need a tape recorder. Now can any one do the Jigsaw voice."

Nathan raised his hand.

Juna: "good, now we have to put a chain on top of the location the two sides will collide. The chain is like to hold the door open so a person can escape, so that means one person has to sacrifice them self to free the others, also if the person lets go of the chain the doors will shut up and you can't open them again."

Kyra: "that's sounds like a good idea to me." the rest of the campers just nodded.

**Confessional.**

**Juna: "if we lose I have a plan B" she then chuckles evilly.**

**Adam: "wait why I'm I here, aren't I supposed to be in Total Drama Survival Island."**

**End Of Confessional.**

**Team Wolves.**

Chanel: "okay does anyone have any idea's."

Slick: "nope."

Lexi: "can't think of anything."

Arianna: "i don't really like those types of movies so I haven't even seen Saw."

Kyle: "well lucky for you losers, i've seen Saw so I have a few idea's." everyone nodded, some angry.

"how about this we make a room and the door is locked and the person has 5 minutes to escape or else the door will be lock forever and he will be forced to listen to Justin Bieber. The only way to get the key is to deposit blood in a cup, it when it's full of blood the door starts to open allowing him to escape."

Lexi: "that's not a bad idea actually, well lets get to work."

**28 Minutes later( to lazy to show them working) Team Galaxy.**

Juna: "okay add that part there and then connect the chain to the door so it can open."

Hanzo nodded as he added the finish piece to the machine.

Ethan: "wow."

Nathan: "were so going to win."

Sarah: "yeah."

Kyra: "we did it."

**Team Wolves.**

Kyle: "isn't it beautiful."

Slick: "it is."

Arianna: "i hate it but at least we finished this stupid challenge."

Lexi: "we are so going to win."

Chanel: "hell yeah we are going to win."

Chris then appeared with William and Chef following him.

Chef: "i still think you cheated."

William: "i didn't cheat I just was lucky."

Chris: "campers, good to see you both finished just in time, anyway it's time to check out your guy's traps." Chris then went up to Team Galaxy Trap. "good, good." he then went to Team Wolves Trap. "impressive." he then looked at the campers. "start your traps." he yelled. Kyle and Juna then started there traps. The coffin started closing, while the timer for Team Wolves Trap was in the ten second mark. The coffin then shut close completely, and would had killed anything inside. "we looks like Team Galaxy wo..." he didn't get to finish since the Justin Bieber Trap activated. "oh god My ears." it was playing Baby, suddenly the song stopped, Chris looked at Team Wolves "well that does it Team Wolves you guys are the winners."

Team Wolves celebrited, while Team Galaxy Groined.

Chris: "I'll see you Team Galaxy tonight."

**So that's it Team Wolves has won for the second time. Leave a review on who you think should go.**


	11. This Is Just The Beginning

**I don't own the total drama series, fresh tv does**

**Hey it's Wolfy and I got good news and that is the aftermath is next. Trust me it will be epic.**

**Also check out Total Drama Video game which has my Oc's Nadine and Zack.**

**By the way check out Total Drama Superpowers, which has my Oc Manuel.**

**Review or pm any me questions. And poll is still open so vote now.**

**Galaxy Cabin(Boy Side)**

Nathan: "so who do you think is going to go home."

Ethan: "don't really know but I hope it's not me."

Nathan: "don't worry me and Hanzo would never vote for you isn't that right Hanzo."

Hanzo nodded.

Ethan: "thanks guys, so who are voting for Hanzo."

Hanzo: "...Juna..."

Nathan: "wait why?"

Hanzo: "...I don't trust her...she's up to something..."

Ethan: "now that you think about Juna did want to talk to Kyra alone, and when Juna came back, I asked her what she wanted to say to Kyra and she replied with "girl things", I think they are in alliance."

Nathan: "what?"

Ethan: "don't worry about it, I was just kidding about the whole alliance thing."

Nathan: "oh okay."

Nathan and Ethan then started talking about other things, like sports, but Hanzo was thinking about something in his mind.

Hanzo then whispers so no one hears him: "let's hope for your sake that you were wrong abut the alliance."

**Galaxy Cabin(Girl Side)**

Juna: "hey Sarah can you get my jacket, I left it at the mess hall."

Sarah: "sure thing."

Sarah then left the cabin.

Kyra: "did you really leave your sweater at the mess hall."

Juna: "i did but lucky for us now we can vote on who we want to leave."

Kyra: "well I don't want to vote for anyone there all nice."

Juna: "listen Kyra, we need to vote off someone, so I suggest Sarah."

Kyra: "okay then."

Juna: "also tell Ethan to vote for Sarah to."

Kyra: "Okay."

Sarah then came back with a sweater in her hands.

Sarah: "here you go Juna." handing the sweater to Juna.

Juna: "thanks and we should get going the bonfire starts in 1 minute."

Sarah: "well lets go then."

Juna: "wait Kyra has something to say to Ethan, isn't that right Kyra."

Kyra: "yeah."

Sarah: "okay then."

**at the bonfire ceremony.**

Chris: "Team Galaxy why I'm I not surprised you guy's are back."

Nathan: "Chris lets just get this thing over with."

Chris: "fine if you want to ruin the drama. Well you guys already know what the rules are so Kyra Catch." Chris then trow a marsh mallow to Kyra.

Kyra: "yes."

Chris: "Nathan."

Nathan: "hell yeah."

Chris: "Hanzo."

Hanzo: "..."

Chris: " okay then Ethan."

Ethan: "cool."

Chris: "camper this the final marsh mallow, one of you will receive it while the other will not. The final marsh mallow goes to..."

….

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Chris: "Juna."

Juna simply smirks as she catches her marsh mallow.

Sarah then sighs: "guess you can't win the all, I'm gonna miss you guys."

everyone then hugs Sarah a good bye hug. and watch her get on the boat of losers and leave.

**Confessional**

**Sarah: "this is goodbye I guess."**

**Juna: "this is just the beginning."**

**End Of Confessional.**

**So the aftermath is next. Review and Pm if you have a challenge idea.**


	12. The Aftermath Part:1

**I don't own the total drama series.**

**Guys sorry to keep you waiting, something happened to my computer and I had to fix, it's all good now so on to the story. Another reason why I hadn't added another chapter was because I was playing pokemon white. So please lets continue and I would like to say thank you all for the support. also i might just make a sequel for this story with 16 new campers plus the ones all ready in these story. so yeah thats all i have to say, and if a forgot something then i'll add it to the end.**

**On a small island.**

"come on people the show starts in 1 minute" said a voice.

A girl is sitting behind a desk, she is putting on make-up. She was 5"9 and had a skinny had wavy red hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress that showed of her legs. She was caucasian. She looked about 20 or 23.

the girl said " are we on yet."

the guy behind the camera said "yes."

the girl looked at the camera and said "hi people and welcome to the aftermath, my name is Jackie Donner, and im your host."

Jackie: "anyways I'm here to tell you we have 2 very special guest with us. But sadly there still sleeping and we can't wake them up, so this just part one, part 2 will be released next week or sooner so stay tune."

the camera then turns off

**So yeah this is just part one so keep your eye out for part 2. also Pm me if you have a challenge idea i can't think of anymore. and the poll is still open so vote or else i will send Chef to get you.**

**review.**


	13. The Aftermath Part:2

**I don't own the total drama series.**

**Well I just started my new story so check it out and I made a new poll so yeah.**

**Also happy Christmas. :) **

Jackie: "welcome back people."

Sarah: "wow it's so great to be here." she was sitting next to Shika on a dark red couch.

Shika: "Yeah it is."

Jackie: "i'll would like you all to meet Sarah and Shika from total drama attack of the island."

Shika and Sarah: "hi."

Jackie: " so it's question time, my first question is for Shika, how did it feel when you were voted off."

Shika: "well when I woke up I was kinda sad but I got over it."

Jackie: "okay then, same question to you Sarah."

Sarah: "well at first I was shocked but you can't win everything."

Jackie: "Sarah what if I told you that Juna is the reason you were eliminated."

Sarah: "WHAT!"

Jackie: "yeah, she told Kyra and Ethan to vote for you. Juna is lying to everyone, she not that nice of a person you know."

Sarah was still shocked and wasn't moving.

Shika: "is she going to be all right."

Jackie: "yeah and you didn't seem that surprised when I told you the thing about Juna."

Shika: "well when I was sleeping inside the confessional I heard some stuff, I was going to tell evryone but I forgot."

Jackie: "How Could You Forget!"

Shika: "i don't know."

Jackie: "fine then, well that's all we got so see you later."

the camera then turned off and everyone left except Sarah, who they forgot about.

**Sorry it was short ill try to make it longer next time. Remember to check out my new story.**

**From Wolfy.**


	14. well it was worth a shot

**I don't own the total drama series, fresh tv does**

**Hi guys its me wolfy, im so sorry im late, I was just interested in finding new info about the new Pokemon game so yeah on to the story and beware of Rocky (my pet rock)**

Chris is seen standing on the dock of shame.

Chris: "hello and welcome to another exiting episode of Total drama attack of the island last time, I forced the campers to create their own traps, which both of their traps sucked."

Nathan voice can be heard saying "no they didn't."

Chris: "ignore him, he sucks."

Nathan then comes out of nowhere and kicks Chris straight in the gut.

Nathan: "anyways on to the show."

**In the mess hall.**

All the campers were in line getting their food.

Ethan: "hey Chef were friends right, so I think you should let me have the good stuff."

Chef nods and grabs a spoonful of slob and dumps on Ethan's head.

Ethan: "well it was worth a try."

**Confessional**

**Ethan: "well that could have gone better."**

**End Of Confessional**

The campers all get their food or whatever you call it and were sitting down when Chris came in with William.

Chris: "guys hold your applause, it's okay im here."

Kyle: "hey Chris I have something for you." Kyle picks up his food and throws it at Chris and it hits Chris right in the face."

Chris: "..."

William hands Chris a towel and Chris cleans his face off.

Chris: "you just made me more happy I chose this challenge."

Everyone: "what challenge."

Chris grins evilly.

Chris: "you'll see now follow me."

**Me: "so thats all for now next chapter is next week and don't forget to review and check out my other stories and leave and question down in the review section and I'll answer next chapter, so were cool"**

**Chris: "OH HELL NO"**

**Me: "why is it always me."**


	15. Left or Right?

**I don't own the total drama series. Fresh Tv does.**

**ME: "Hey guys or gals, Wolfy here to announce this is the next chapter. And I got away from Chris."**

**Chris: "oh no you didn't"**

**ME: "oh crap."**

**War521402: don't you mean that was an amazing chapter.**

**The Jedi Ninja: Sadly I lost my pokemon White so I can't give out my friend code.**

**On to the story.**

**Forest.**

Kyle: "where are we going Chris."

Chris: "well I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Ethan: "so the weathers nice, right Kyra."

Kyra: "yeah it's okay I guess, but it kinda reminds me of my farm."

Ethan: "oh."

Chris: "were here."

Nathan: "what there's nothing here."

Chris: "oh I know thats why this is your next challenge, I hope you guys remember the way out."

Chanel: "Chris you bastard."

Chris: "Ignoring that the challenge is very simple, whosoever team makes it back to camp first wins."

Arianna: "that sounds easy."

Chris: "did I mention I released a bear to track you down."

Juna: "why do you hate so much."

Slick: "i hate you Chris."

Lexi: "what how are you going back."

Chris: "well a good host always comes prepare."

and with that Chris pulled out a map and left.

Juna: "so where do we go."

Hanzo just starts going left.

Nathan: "well I guess we follow the ninja."

and with that Team Galaxy goes left.

Lexi: "lets go right."

Kyle: "fine."

and with that team Wolves goes right.

**In the mess hall.**

Chris walks in "im back, you can hold your applause."

William: "right, we were going to applause."

Chris: "anyways Chef have you set up the Machines."

Chef: "yeah."

Chris: "good everything is coming together."

**oh crap what could that mean, anyways check out my stories and leave a review if you can.**


	16. RUN!

**I don't own the total drama series. Fresh TV does.**

**Wolfy here to tell you something I need more reviews for my other stories, if you can please revew them I beg of you. Also I got one review, thats okay I guess.**

**The Jedi Ninja: no Chris was just making sure Chef set up the Bear machines.**

**On to the story.**

**Team Galaxy side.**

Nathan: "just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking." he said singing.

Juna: "can you shut up."

Nathan: "i could." he then started singing again.

Suddenly Hanzo stopped.

Hanzo: "Run." and with that he ran.

Ethan: "what was that about?"

Kyra: "i don't know."

Suddenly a roar was heard and the ground started to shake.

Nathan: "run towards the ninja!" and with that everyone ran where Hanzo ran.

**Team Wolves**

Arianna: "how long have we been walking?"

Lexi: "about five minutes."

Arianna: "dang it."

Kyle: "just shut up and keep walking."

Chanel: "come on guys I could feel the camp."

suddenly they stopped, in front of then was a cute tiny bunny.

Everyone but Kyle: "aaawwwwwwwww."

Kyle: "oh look a new ball."

Kyle laughed evilly and ran up to kick the bunny, but the bunny woke up and jumped on top of Kyle face and started attacking Kyle.

Kyle: "help me."

Chanel: "nah were good."

Suddenly four more bunnys appeared.

Arianna: "oh crap." and with that everyone started running.

**In the camp**

Chris: "whats taking them so long, I have somewhere to be right now."

William: "wait here they come."

both Teams are now running towards the camp as there both being chase by the robots.

Lexi: "HELP."

Chris: "no."

both teams then started running faster because the robots were catching up.

Chef: "and the winner is..."

**so thats all for now, until next time bye and leave a review for my other stories including this one.**


	17. The Results

**I don't own the total drama series, fresh tv does.**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, it was because I got a new laptop.**

**Anyways review and check out my other stories also for the next season im gonna to include the 12 campers from this one and include 20 more campers. By the way what do you think the next challenge should be. Im thinking something to do with black ops 2. anyways on to the story.**

**The Jedi Ninja: "yes this is it."**

**redpony: "you don't have to wait anymore."**

**War521402: "you will like this chapter."**

Chris: "and the winner is Team Galaxy.

Cheers erupt from Team Galaxy as they hug and high five each other. While Team Wolves moan and curse out loud.

**Confessional.**

**Kyle: "how the hell did we lose."**

**Nathan: "WOO HOO!"**

**Kyra: "sucks to be team wolves right about now."**

**Juna: "i know for a matter of fact team wolves is gonna eliminate Kyle, but I can't let that happen, I still need. him."**

**Channel: "well at least I know I'm safe because everyone pretty much hates Kyle."**

**Slick: "so we lost, I guess I'll vote Kyle, but that would leave as the last guy, well I guess I have to." suddenly the door opened and Kyle stepped in.  
Kyle: "what did you say right now dork."**

**Slick: "nothing."**

**Kyle: "ok then."**

**End Of Confessional.**

Chris: "Team Wolves I'll see you later, by the way Team Galaxy as a reward for winning the challenge you guys will get a advantage in the next challenge."

Hanzo: "...all right is that all Chris."

Chris: "well pretty much yeah."

the campers then went to the mess hall to eat.

Chanel: "so we all agree to vote Kyle."

Arianna: "yeah, he's a jack ass."

Lexi: "yeah I agree."

Kyle: "you know I can hear you."

Arianna: "yeah, Why?"

Kyle: "..."

Kyle then got up.

Kyle: "got to go."

as he left he winked at Juna who nodded back.

Juna: "guys, I have to go, I want to catch up in my sleeping." she then left the mess hall and followed Kyle to behind the confessionals.

Kyle: "so what's the plan Juna."

Juna: "well I'll tell Team Wolves that Chanel is secretly using them and because of my nice nature they'll believe me."

Kyle: "cool, anyways I have to go back to my cabin so they don't suspicious."

Juna: "okay."

Kyle then left to the cabin, while Juna went back into the messhall, only for someone to jump down from a nearby tree.

Hanzo: "i will stop you, Juna and Kyle." he then started walking back into the mess hall.

**In the mess hall.**

Ethan: "hey Juna, I thought you were gonna sleep."

Juna: "i changed my mind."

Kyra: "oh."

the doors then opened again for Hanzo to walk in and sit down next to Nathan.

Nathan: "when did you leave?"

Hanzo: "if I told you I'll have to kill you."

Nathan: "never mind then."

Juna: "hey guys is it okay if I talk to the other team."

Kyra: go right ahead."

Juna got up and walked next to Chanel and Lexi. Unaware she was being watched by Hanzo.

Juna: "hey guys, is it okay if I sit here."

Chanel: "yeah it's okay."

_Sucker _thought Juna as she sit between Chanel and Lexi.

Juna: "hey Chanel, can you do me a favor."

Chanel: "sure what is it."

Juna: "can you fetch my candy bar, it's under the bed, I can't eat this stuff." she said as she pointed at a glob of brown mush that was breathing.

Chef: "why haven't you ever heard of manners."

Juna: "well have you heard of cooking right."

Chef looks down "no." he whispers before he goes back into the kitchen.

Chanel: "okay then i'll just go." she gets u and leaves.

Juna watches her leave before she faces Lexi, Slick and Arianna.

Juna: "can I tell you guy's a secret."

**thats all for now review for the win and a cookie. Also im gonna update the rest of my stories tomorrow.**


	18. Bye, bye

**I don't own the total drana series.**

**Hey guys i'll like to inform you that I might start a new story. It's a hunger games one. I'll have the first chapter up by tomorrow. Also please review my other stories and i'll forever be in your debt. Anyways im gonna hit 10000 words yes. Anyways again this is the elimation. So yeah on to the story for now.**

**Im Jude The Dude: yeah I thinks that was my best chapter.**

**The Jedi Ninja: well im kinda excited for it.**

Chris: Team wolves I''m disappointed in you. What happened?"

Chanel: "i guess we were just unlucky."

Slick: "yeah unlucky."

Chanel: "what was that I didn't hear you Slick."

Slick: "oh nothing."

Chris: okay, everyone pay attention to ME, this is MY show. Not yours, So shut up."

Kyle: "yeah we know already, no need to reminds us."

Lexi: "i think this the fifth time he told us already."

Chris: "anyways the first Marshmallow goes to the one and only, Slick.

Slick: "awesome."

Chris: "second Marshmallow goes to the friendly Lexi."

Lexi: "gee thanks."

Chris: "the third Marshmallow goes to Ari."

Arianna: "what did you just call me.

Chris: "Arianna, anyways campers this is the last marshmallow. Kyle, do I have to explain why your here, and then there is Chanel, well I don't want to ruin the surprise due I. The final marshmallow goes to."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...'

Chris: "Kyle."

Chanel: "wait, what, I thought everyone liked me."

Arianna: "you thought wrong."

Slick: I to think I thought you were my friend."

Kyle: "see you later loser."

Chanel: "wait I do 't want to go yet."

Chris: "oh Chef."

Chef appears along with William and together they grab Chanel and shove her into the boat of losers.

William: "why that was easy."

Chef: "yeah it was." they then both board the boat and drive off.

Next to the docks is Juna, who is smirking.

Juna: "bye, bye Chanel."

**so yeah review or else.**


	19. Total Drama Ops 2

**I DON'T OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES, FRESH TV DOES SO YEAH.**

**Hey guys wolfy here to tell you I'm back. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for so long. I was working on the first chapter for the hunger story im making. I'll release the first chapter next week I guess. Also if you have a idea for a challenge tell me. And one last thing I have a youtube channel that im making videos on. So check it out. My youtube user name is FinalCrash180.**

**So yeah on to the best story ever(not really.)**

**Jude The Dude: I guess it was a good chapter.**

**The Jedi Ninja: why you sad.**

In the mess hall are all the campers eating(not really.) they are talking to one anther. Suddenly the doors open and Chris, William, and Chef enter. They are all dress in camouflage shorts and grey shirts. Chris is wearing dog-tags and he is also wearing a light green military hat.

Chris salutes the campers.

Chris: "hello soldiers are you ready for your next challenge."

Kyle: "im guessing it has something to do with the army."

Chris: "you can see that now I want you to follow me to the I.C.S."

Nathan: "the what?"

Chris simply smiles and Chef then screamed at the campers. "MOVE MAGGOTS."

everyone then started for the door and waited for Chris to follow him.

**10 minutes later.**

"wow" said all the campers as they stared at the I.C.S. It was a machine comprised of many parts and wires. In the middle of the machine was 9 chairs and a helmet on top of each.

Chris: "Soldiers this is your challenge, using the newest technology and money are scientist were able to build us this Machine. The I.C.S stands for .Simulator. You see this machine can transport you any game of are choosing. So we chose Call Of Duty Black Ops 2."

Slick: "Oh My Freaking Gosh, This is so awesome."

Arianna: "it's okay I guess, I don't really like video games, I'm more of a writing person."

Ethan: "oh okay then."

Kyra: "Whats Black Ops 2." all the guys looked at her and then surrounded her.

Kyle: "it's the most amazing game ever."

Nathan: "how could you not know anything about."

Hanzo: "..Yeah.."

Kyra: "well I don't have a tv back at the farm."

the guys just looked at her in shock.

Ethan: "oh god after this I'll try to find a Tv for you okay."

Chris: "okay guys well enter the I.C.S."

the campers nodded and sat down and put on the helmet.

**In a large ship in the middle of the ocean. On one of the sides with Team Wolves.**

Team Wolves looked around there surroundings. Kyle and Slick just said "Hijacked"

Kyle then turned to face the girls. "just follow my lead." he said as he got his DRAGUNOV out.

Slick also got out his gun a GALIL. The girls just took out a Python.

Kyle: "lets finish this and win."

**on the other side of the ship. Team Galaxy.**

Juna: "so what do we do."

Nathan: "well lets make a plan first. We need to get control of the center and stay together."

Kyra: "i guess you should have told Hanzo that."

Juna: "why?"

Ethan: "cause he left."

Nathan: "well just follow the plan and I know Hanzo he wouldn't just leave."

Ethan: "okay then lets get our stuff ready."

Ethan took out a MP5, while Nathan took out S12. Juna got out a AK-47. Kyra got a Crossbow.

Suddenly Chef's voice is heard "Team Death Match, kill the other team to win." he yelled.

Juna: "wait did he say kill."

**that's all for now. Review okay.**


End file.
